Lancaster Player
by Eclipse is the best
Summary: Bella goes to live with Renee. They live in Lancaster, PA. She meets Alice and Rose and become great friends.Edward is the school player and captain of the football team.He likes her will he be able to change his ways and will she fall for him.ALL HUMAN!


AN: This is my first fan fiction

AN: This is my first fan fiction. So, please review and tell me what you think!  ALL HUMAN!!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. 

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LEAVING FORKS!!**

Bella (POV)

"Flight 898 to Philadelphia, PA is now boarding," I heard over the speakers.

"Bye Cha-dad," as I ran to get onto my flight. I am moving with my mom Renee in Pennsylvania. I will be going to Warwick.

"Bye Bella," I heard him yell from behind me.

I knew it would take awhile to get to Pennsylvania for Port Angeles. I decide to listen to my favorite song "Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana. All of a sudden I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I looked over to see a tall muscular guy with emerald green eyes and bronze messy hair staring at me. He is really hot!!

"Hi, could you move so my girlfriend can sit there?" he said with his soft velvety voice.

"Ummm yea…sure," I stuttered out. I felt like an idiot thinking he would actually talk to me with my boring brown hair and boring brown eyes. I went and sat next to a girl with black spiky hair and a smile on her face. She is really beautiful.

"Hey, I'm Alice what's your name?" she said very excitedly. We started talking and I learned that she also lives in Lancaster, PA and loves too shop just like me. She told me about Warwick High School. I could tell that we are going to be good friends.

After, a while of talking I heard the flight attendant say, "We are now landing in Philadelphia, PA." I am really excited to see Renee.

When I got off the plane I saw Alice go over to the guy that asked me to move on the plane and get in the same limo. So, I started to look for Renee again. I finally saw her with a man. I think his name is Phil.

I ran over to them very excited to see them. I got a big hug from them both.

"Are you ready to go get your luggage?" as Phil said this I saw Renee get up and grab his hand. Then I saw the engagement ring.

"Uhmmm yea mom can I talk to you privately over there?," I said pointing towards the window.

"Yea, what is it?," she said it with a slightly worried look on her face.

"I noticed that you have an engagement ring on."

"Oh, I wanted to tell you in person the great news." Slight pause, "Phil asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

"I am so happy for you this is great!"

"Awww thanks, it's really great to hear that!" She grabbed my hand and we walked over to Phil to go get my luggage.

"So, Phil I heard you asked my mom to marry you."

"Yea, I was so happy when she said yes! I would have yelled and screamed with joy if we weren't in a restaurant."

"Wow," was all I could say as I grabbed my luggage I could tell they were happy together. It took about an hour to get from Philly to Lancaster. But, when we pulled up to the long drive way I got really excited. When we pulled up to the huge house my heart stopped. "It's huge," I blurted out. They gave me a tour there is a pool, giant yard with a trampoline, lots of trees and flowers, and volleyball area. The inside was great my room is on the second floor and it is about the size of a football field. I could see a huge king size bed. In the corner there was a desk with a brand new computer on it. The room was a light blue color my favorite color. There was a brown and blue bed spread on the bed it was beautiful!

"This is a really nice house mom!"

"Thanks, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, I am starving."

"What do you want?"

"Do you have pizza?"

"Yea, is that what you want?"

"Yes, that sounds great."

"What do you want on it?'

"Extra cheese and sausage, please." My favorite

_She says weve got to hold on to what weve got  
cause it doesnt make a difference  
If we make it or not  
Weve got each other and thats a lot  
For love - well give it a shot_

I looked at my brand new iphone Charlie got me for my birthday. It was Charlie.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Bella! So, you made it safely?"

"Yes dad."

"How is your mom and Phil?"

"There good, it is going great."

"That's good I just called to check up on you. When does school start?"

"It starts in two days."

"That's great to hear I have to go to the station, love ya bye."

"Bye dad!"

Wow I'm bored its only two o'clock. Maybe I will go get some new clothes for school. "Mom can I take your car to the mall scince my car is still at dads?"

"No but you can take your car."

"What car?" I wonder if she got me a car.

"Come in the garage."I walked in to see three brand new Bugatti Veyron 16.4 one was light blue, sitting right next to it was a brand new yellow one, and sitting right next to that was a red one.**(Pics of them on my profile)**

"WOW!"

"Bella the red one is yours the blue one is Phil's and the yellow is mine."

"Thanks mom! This is great I love the car." As I ran up to her and gave her a giant huge. She handed me the keys and I almost passed out with excitement. I went over to the car and when I was almost in I heard my name so I turned.

"Bella I forgot to tell you Phil and I are going out to dinner so we probably will not be home till about eight."

"Oh okay mom. See you later!"

I jumped in the car and zoomed out of the garage. It only took me fifteen minutes to get to the mall because I went150mph. I decided to go to Hollister first. When I was walking into Hollister I heard a very familiar voice. I turned to see Alice laughing with an amazingly beautiful blonde girl. Before I knew it Alice saw me and came running over.

Alice (POV)

I saw Bella so I grabbed Rose and ran over to meet her. "Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" I practically screamed as I ran over to her.

"Hey Alice, I decided to do some school shopping and you?"

"Me and my friend Rose," pointing to rose "also come to do some last minute school shopping, do you want to shop with us?"

"Sure I was just about to go to Hollister."

"Okay, that's were we were going." We got a lot of clothes in Hollister. I found the cutest tank top for Bella for the first day of school. Then we went to American Eagle. We got a lot of stuff there too. Then we went to Pac Sun. I love their sweatshirts so that's all I got there. Then we went to Abercrombie & Fitch. My favorite store I bought pretty much on of everything in my size. Then I gave Bella my phone number so we could hang out and talk to each other.

Bella (POV)

As I got in the car with my thousands upon thousands of shopping bags I couldn't wait to get home and volleyball. I looked at the clock it said eight thirty. Wow I had been at the mall a long time. I better hurry home. When I got home I saw that my mom and Phil were already home. I walked in almost tripping over all the bags. I said hi to mom and Phil and went up stairs and changed into shorts and a tee shirt and went out side to practice my volleyball. Alice told me that try-outs started tomorrow. I was excited Alice and Rose are trying out with me. I love volleyball.

_Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money, honey  
We got your disease_

I looked to see who was calling, Alice.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Hey nothing I was just calling to remind you that I am picking Rose and you up tomorrow at eight thirty for volleyball tryouts."

"Oh, okay thanks."

"Your welcome I have to go bye."

"Bye Alice, see you tomorrow."

I ran up stairs and went to bed. I heard the beeping of my alarm clock. I woke up and saw that it was seven thirty. I ran and took a quick shower and then got dressed in a blue volleyball t-shirt that says "built volleyball tough" and some black shorts. **(Pics in profile)**. I ran down stairs and grabbed a bagel and waited for Alice. I heard the door bell ring and ran out and saw Alice and Rose waiting for me. I got in Alice's yellow Porsche. We got there really fast cause she drove like a speed demon just like me. Alice and Rose are really good at volleyball. At the end of the day we were tired. As Alice drove home I was trying not to fall asleep. The only thing that kept me awake was the thought that tomorrow is the first day of school. I got home and it was nine o'clock. I went right to bed knowing I was going to have to get up early the next day to get ready for the first day of school.

AN: Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to up date soon!!


End file.
